1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a lighted tumbler and more specifically a lighted tumbler using an LED or LEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of a lighted beverage container is quite old. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,355 to Dietz et al discloses an illuminated beverage cup or mug having an incandescent bulb or lamp therein. The lamp is lit, in one embodiment, by using contacts that protrude into the beverage containing section, and the circuitry and lamp are housed in a base section below the beverage containing section. The bottom is threaded to the remainder of the cup. A domed wall is provided between the circuitry containing section or bottom section and the beverage containing section. The domed wall is light transmitting. The electrical circuit uses a battery to light the lamp. The circuit is activated by liquid in the container electrically connecting the contacts. The threaded connection, which necessitates an o-ring, is used so that the upper portion may be put in the dishwasher, and also for purposes for replacing the battery and/or bulb. One of the contacts is placed at the top of the domed wall so that when the beverage level is low, the contact will be uncovered. In another embodiment, the contacts are provided in a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,620 to Rojas, et al discloses a sports bottle having a bulb which only partly extends into the liquid containing chamber. The wall separating the liquid chamber and the circuitry chamber has a central dome, but the entire wall is light transmitting. The purpose of the sports bottle with the light is to be brightly illuminated so as to help illuminate a bicycle rider at night. The drawings show a large battery. The light is activated by a push button at the bottom of the sports bottle. In addition, a top portion of the sports bottle is opaque so that the light will not bother the cyclist if looking at it.